Od tygodni
by euphoria814
Summary: Ktoś wykrada Severusowi składniki od tygodni. W końcu udaje mu się namierzyć złodzieja. / mpreg / slash


**W ostrzeżeniach mpreg i nie tak znowu luźna rozmowa o aborcji.**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**

 **dla angi971**

* * *

Severus należał do tej nielicznej liczby osób, które wiedziały gdzie dokładnie powinny leżeć jego rzeczy. Nie odnosiło się to wyłącznie do jego komnat, ale nawet przede wszystkim do składziku ze składnikami, który trzymał obwarowany takimi zaklęciami, jakie tylko była wstanie wymyślić jego wyobraźnia.

A był kreatywny.

Nic dziwnego. Część ze składników kosztowało szkołę o wiele więcej niż wyposażenie niektórych klas. Na przykład zestaw poduszek Trelawney czy roczny zapas herbaty dla niej, chociaż pojęcia nie miał dlaczego ta wiedźma zamawia gatunki najdroższe na rynku. To nie tak, że miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenia dla jej braku talentu.

Severus rozejrzał się wokół, rozkładając dłonie na boki i zaczął liczyć kolejne buteleczki od lewej do prawej. Brakowało na pewno jednej, a pozostałe zostały tak zsunięte, żeby przykryć jej nieobecność, więc Mistrz Eliksirów wspiął się po drabinie i rozgarnął je na boki.

\- Piołun – stwierdził bez wahania i westchnął.

Ktokolwiek zabrał składnik, musiał wiedzieć jak się z nim obchodzić. Gdyby bliźniacy Weasley wciąż egzystowali w tej szkole, byłby pewien, że robią jedną z tych nalewek, które z taką przyjemnością im rekwirował. Mniej więcej raz na pół roku. Nalewek piołunowych nie należało nadużywać.

Jednak bliźniaków nie było i o ile się nie mylił, był jedyną w tej szkole osobą, która wiedziała jak przetworzyć piołun, aby nie przenieść się przedwcześnie na tamten świat.

ooo

Harry wszedł do jego komnat jak zawsze bez pukania. Chłopak stał się trochę bezczelny na przestrzeni kolejnych tygodni, gdy Draco i tak doniósł Czarnemu Panu o ich wspólnych lekcjach oklumencji, co też zakończyło jego karierę szpiega. Teraz obaj ukrywali się w zamku będąc jednocześnie więźniami zaklęć, które miały ich chronić.

Chłopak wydawał się do tego przyzwyczajony, ale Severus nie należał do ludzi, którym zabraniano wyjścia gdziekolwiek.

Odłożył pióro, nie chcąc poplamić prac, chociaż Ślizgoni uparcie starali się zaprzepaścić swoją przyszłość również na polu jego przedmiotu. Rozumiał ich nagłą niechęć do jego osoby, ale sądził, że nawet ci mocno połączeni ze swoimi bliskimi, którzy byli zwolennikami Czarnego Pana odkryją, że gdy wojna się skończy, ich oceny pozostaną. Gryffindor wraz z Ravenclawem miał opanować za kilka lat Ministerstwo i być może nawet Wizengamot, gdy ci bezrozumni gamonie próbowali się na niego wypiąć, pisząc te głupoty.

Wciąż nie odejmował punktów, ale ocena z przedmiotu to była całkiem inna sprawa. Egzamin miał w końcu poprowadzić ktoś z zewnątrz i Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że i tam będą próbować podburzyć jego autorytet.

Harry nie rozsiadł się na jego kanapie jak zwykł to czynić. Zamiast tego chłopak podszedł od razu do jego biurka i wpił w niego swoje wargi.

Potter całował tak jak żył – bezmyślnie i całym sobą. Możliwe, że robił to wszystko instynktownie i dziko, ale właśnie to w nim pociągało Severusa. Żaden dzień nie był już taki sam, odkąd Harry pierwszy raz przeszedł przez próg jego komnat.

\- Co masz ochotę dzisiaj robić? – spytał, nie starając się być nawet subtelnym.

Harry uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie, poprawiając okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Już niedługo miały niepotrzebne leżeć na jego nocnej szafce.

Albus nie pochwalał tego związku, ale chyba dawno przekroczyli granicę tego co normalne i nie do końca spodziewane.

A Severus naprawdę nie należał do ludzi bez skazy.

Zaczęli się spotykać z Harrym tuż po tym jak Potter rozciął mu wargę w akcie zemsty za to, że wyciągnął na wierzch całkiem żywe wspomnienie z jakiejś fantazji o jednym z szukających jakiejś drużyny quidditcha. Severus nigdy nie przepadał za sportowcami, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że popełniał ogromny błąd, gdy okazało się, że Potter potrafił objąć go udami – dokładnie tak jak trzymał miotłę – i nie puścić.

Powiedzmy przez czas mniej więcej zbliżony do trwania meczu quidditcha.

Chłopak nie grywał już, ponieważ byłoby to zbyt wielkie ryzyko, ale najwyraźniej miał sentyment do trzymania dłoni na trzonku. Severus nigdy zresztą nie protestował, bo w Potterze było coś uzależniającego. W tym jak chłopak pachniał zaraz przed tym jak dochodził spocony i zdyszany na jego penisie. W tym jak wyglądał zaraz po, gdy jego oczy starały się zmrużyć na tyle, aby mógł dostrzec twarz Severusa.

Pewnie powinni następnym razem spróbować nie ściągać okularów Harry'ego, ale stłukli już lampę. A Potter wydawał się przywiązany do tych szkieł.

Przeważnie później, gdy leżeli spoceni na pościeli, Harry opowiadał mu o życiu w wieży Gryffindoru. Severus w ramach rekompensaty nie mówił mu jak to było szpiegować dla niego w tej wojnie.

ooo

Kolejny składnik prawie przeoczył. Pomfrey sama stosowała walerianę, więc często zabierała ją ze składziku. Jednak pielęgniarka zawsze informowała go, gdy zapas się kończył.  
Tymczasem zniknęła niemal cała torebka ziół.

To wzbudziło jego czujność, ponieważ liczba eliksirów, która mogłaby powstać z połączenia tych dwóch skracała się drastycznie i żaden z pechowej liczby trzynastu nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zgłaszał Albusowi kradzieży, samemu zajmując się tego typu przypadkami, ale tym razem sprawa wyglądała na poważną. Piołun był silnie trujący i mógł powodować śmierć. Natomiast połączony z walerianą prowadził do dziesiątek nieprzewidzianych skutków. Wywar Żywej Śmierci przedstawiał się w całkiem pozytywnym świetle na tle pozostałych.

Zszedł po drabinie na dół i przyłożył nagle chłodną dłoń do czoła.

Odwrócił się, gdy tylko usłyszał za sobą kroki, a potem skrzywił lekko, dostrzegłszy Harry'ego w progu.

Było już tak późno, że chłopak zapewne urwał się pościgowi Filcha. Sądząc po jego rumieńcach na policzkach zapewne ledwo mu się to udało.

\- Mógłbym zostać u ciebie na noc? Jutro nie mamy zajęć – poinformował go Harry, jakby to nie było oczywistym, że w weekendy miewali wolne.

Chłopak nie wychodził do Hogsemade i zapewne i tę sobotę mieli spędzić razem. Jako jedyni więźniowie tego zamku nie schodzili na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, ale przyjaciele Pottera już dawno przestali pytać, gdzie chłopak zostaje w te dni. Cokolwiek powiedział im Harry, nie doprowadziło go przed Wizengamot z biletem w jedną stronę do Azkabanu, więc nie interesował się tym dalej.

Harry podszedł bliżej, wtulając się w niego z tym lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, którego Severus do tej pory nie rozszyfrował.

Chłopak podobnie jak on nie był szczęśliwy. Nikt w tym dobrowolnym więzieniu nie czułby się komfortowo, ale Harry w odróżnieniu od niego, nie skarżył się głośno. Najwyraźniej jednak i jego cierpliwość się skończyła, bo ten lekki uśmiech nie sięgał oczu.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Severus wbrew sobie.

Niemal natychmiast zauważył zaskoczenie w tych zielonych oczach. Nie rozmawiali na takie tematy. Była to ich cicha umowa. Dlatego tez związek trwał. Ten, który chciał, rozpoczynał rozmowę bardziej poważną i mroczną. Do tej pory, po tych wszystkich tygodniach, gdy zasypiali objęci, żaden z nich się na to nie zdecydował.

ooo

Usta Harry'ego były błogosławieństwem. Severus odkrył to bardzo szybko, gdy chłopak z zaskakującą gracją upadł przed nim na kolana i zaczął szarpać się z szatą. Guziki strzeliły, więc udział w tym musiała wziąć jakaś magia, ale Severus nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie było bowiem nic bardziej podniecającego niż Harry Potter z misją.

Chłopak szybko wyswobodził jego penisa z materiału i już mniej pewnie przyłożył usta do lekko nabrzmiałej główki. Widzieli się już nago, ale to Severus do tej pory wiódł prym, więc był zaskoczony, gdy jego kochanek przejął inicjatywę, proponując, aby tym razem nie skupiali się na nim. Severus nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz się kochali tak naprawdę. Harry zawsze znalazł jakiś sposób, żeby przyprawić pikanterią ich wzajemne stosunki bez penetracji.

Chłopak musiał czytać i zapewne miał tysiące pomysłów, a Severus nie zamierzał wzbraniać mu eksperymentów. Szczególnie, gdy Harry zaczął całować jego członek, zapewne przyzwyczajając się do faktury.

\- Mogę? – spytał Severus, zaczynając dostrzegać pewną nerwowość w ruchach Pottera.

Chłopak nie miał tak wiele doświadczenia jak on i szybko tracił pewność. A przecież nie chodziło o technikę, gdy rozpoczynali, ale głównie o to, aby to niosło satysfakcję obu stronom. Severus nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby przymknąć oko na wyraz ulgi na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy prowadził go na siebie z tą bolesną powolnością. Usta Pottera rozciągały się, kiedy brał go coraz głębiej i Severus musiał się powstrzymać ostatkiem sił, aby nie pchnąć jeszcze dalej.

Wycofał się jednak równie powoli, czując ten wspaniały język przyciskający się płasko do spodu jego penisa.

Harry odepchnął jego dłoń, samemu próbując, a potem narzucając tempo, które sprawiło, że Severus zaparł się w fotelu. Może i było to najbardziej niechlujne obciąganie w jego życiu, ale jeszcze nikomu nie zależało tak na tym, aby sprawić mu przyjemność. Potter wpatrywał się w niego spod spuszczonych powiek, z załzawionymi z wysiłku oczami, jakby chłonął każdą jego reakcję, więc Severus nie starał się nawet tłumić tych dźwięków, które uciekały z jego ust. Chłopak był prawdziwym diabłem, bo gdy tylko nauczył się, że najwrażliwszą częścią jego penisa jest główka, zaczął poświęcać jej coraz więcej uwagi, czasami nawet przygryzając ją lekko tylnymi płaskimi zębami. I kiedy te niewielkie, ostrożne iskierki bólu uzupełniały się z wszechogarniającą przyjemnością i ciepłem, Severus wiedział, że to musi być jakieś zaklęcie, bo nie potrafił już rozróżniać co jest zielenią oczu jego kochanka, a dywanem. Może sufitem. To wszystko traciło znaczenie, gdy nietłumione pożądanie zaczęło znajdować ujście.

\- Harry – wychrypiał, starając się odepchnąć chłopaka.

Ten musiał zrozumieć co się dzieje, bo przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego tym wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem, a potem zabrał usta, kończąc go dłonią.

\- Nie jesteś… - zaczął Harry i odkaszlnął. – Zawiedziony? – spytał jego kochanek niepewnie.

Severus mógł tylko prychnąć, przyciągając go do gorzkiego pocałunku.

ooo

Przez kilka następnych dni nic nie zniknęło z jego składziku, jakby mały włamywacz sądził, ze uda mu się ukryć kradzieże. Severus nie rozmawiał z Albusem, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli otruć mieli go Ślizgoni, zamówiliby składniki przez sowy albo dostali je od rodzin.  
Tymczasem kradzieże musiały być dziełem kogoś, kto inaczej nie mógł dostać tego czego chciał. Kogoś na tyle młodego, że wszelkie sklepy sowiarniane prosiłyby rodziców o potwierdzenie zamówienia. Na tyle nierozsądnego, że trzymał piołun w dormitorium.

Ciche pukanie do komnat zaskoczyło go i prawie chwycił za różdżkę. Drzwi rozsunęły się, a potem zamknęły, więc obserwował całe zajście zszokowany. W lochach nie było przeciągu.  
Głowa Harry'ego pojawiła się zwisając w powietrzu i Severus nie mógł nie zakląć.

\- Tak udawało ci się umknąć mnie i Filchowi? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

McGonagall musiała wiedzieć, że w jej wieży znajdował się tak silny artefakt, a jednak nie poinformowała go.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby wiedział o czym Severus dokładnie myśli.

\- Pomyślałem… - zaczął Potter. – Czy chciałbyś uprawiać seks z kimś kogo nie widzisz? – spytał chłopak zadziornie.

Zapewne miało to zabrzmieć jak flirt, ale Severusowi było wszystko jedno. Jedynym co go obchodziło to Potter.

\- Prowadź – powiedział tylko, wskazując na swoje komnaty.

ooo

Kiedy zniknął korzeń mandragory zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mówili już o Wywarze Żywej Śmierci, który równie dobrze mógł być źle zaplanowanym wygłupem. Oczywistym stało się dla niego, że jakiś idiota dostał się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i postanowił na własną rękę zrobić eliksir aborcyjny. Składniki kradzione w tej kolejności wskazywały na to, że mikstura była w fazie przygotowań i Severus nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić z tą informacją. Na dormitoriach Slytherinu spoczywały zaklęcia, które informowały go o każdej ciąży ich mieszkańców. Magia była tak stara jak rody, które wymagały od niego czuwania nad ich pociechami.

A przynajmniej do niedawna.

Jednak czary działały, więc wiedział, że Slytherin był pod tym względem czysty. Ravenclaw nie składał się z idiotów. Te dzieciaki potrafiłyby uwarzyć ten szczególny eliksir, ale nie były po prosty na tyle tępe, żeby zajść w ciążę. Przeciwdziałanie przede wszystkim. Tego powinno się ich uczyć. Skóra Luny Lovegood aż świeciła od zaklęć antykoncepcyjnych i dziewczyna nie była jedyną.

Pozostawali Gryfoni i Puchoni, ale tych drugich mógł odrzucić. Żadne nie było tak odważne, żeby włamać się do jego składziku nie raz, ale trzy razy.

\- Granger – warknął, odgadując nagle, że jedyną poza nim, która mogła uwarzyć coś tak silnego, była przyjaciółka Harry'ego.

Może nawet wiedziała kiedy był zajęty z Potterem i wybierała te pory, aby splądrować jego składzik. Zaklął i zaczął masować skronie. Weasley oczywiście był ojcem i Severus był pewien, że to wszystko musiało być jego winą. Granger miała łeb na karku, ale też o wiele zbyt gorącą krew. W końcu Tiara umieściła ją w Gryffindorze i nie uszły jego uwadze jej podszyte czystym przeczuciem działania, gdy wpakowywali się wraz z Harrym w kłopoty. Ona mogła sądzić, że to zdrowy rozsądek, ale decydowała zanim jej neurony przetworzyły informacje i przeliczyły ryzyko.

ooo

Odnalezienie Granger nie było aż takie trudne. Dziewczyna samotnie uczyła się w bibliotece każdego popołudnia. Wzdrygnęła się też, gdy podszedł do niej, co tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.

\- Harry gra z Ronem… - zaczęła dziewczyna.

\- Korzeń mandragory – warknął wchodząc jej w słowo. – Chcę go odzyskać. Jeśli chcesz się pozbyć bękarta Weasleya, doradzałbym Pomfrey – dodał, wpatrując się w nią lodowato.

Jej policzki poczerwieniały, gdy zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Jak pan?! – zaczęła, ale słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. – Co pan?! Czy sądzi pan, że usunęłabym?! – Nie mogła się wysłowić i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to było czyste pudło.

To nadal nie wyjaśniało zaginionych składników. Starał się jakoś poskładać do kupy przepisy, ale tylko eliksir aborcyjny miał sens.

\- Czy ktoś cię prosił o jakieś szczególne badanie na szczególny temat? – spytał dziewczyny w końcu.

Wydawała się tak zirytowana, że zdziwił się, że nie dostał jakąś klątwą. Z Gryfonami nigdy nie było nic wiadomo. A ona już raz podpaliła jego szaty.

\- Harry pytał o właściwości piołunu – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Najwyraźniej coś pan wspominał i nie chciał się czuć jak ostatni… - urwała, orientując się, że powiedziała najwyraźniej za wiele.

Severus jednak jej już nie słuchał. Krótkie Obliviate zakończyło kwestię rozmowy, która nigdy nie powinna się pomiędzy nimi odbyć.

ooo

Kiedy Harry wszedł do jego komnat tego wieczoru, Severus nie musiał odkładać pióra. Eseje leżały nietknięte.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego jak zawsze i podszedł do niego bliżej. I z każdym krokiem zmarszczka na czole Pottera pogłębiała się, jakby wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak.

Severus nie potrafił przestać stukać palcem o swoje udo.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś powiedzieć mi o dziecku? – spytał tak cicho jak tylko mógł.

Harry zesztywniał niemal natychmiast.

\- Nigdy jak rozumiem? – upewnił się. – To dlatego, że jestem śmierciożercą? – pytał dalej nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Nie chcesz urodzić dziecka kogoś takiego?

Harry cofnął się lekko, a potem w czystym szoku wpatrywał się w niego, jakby mu urosły dwie głowy.

\- Jeśli tak o mnie myślisz, nie czujesz się brudny sypiając ze mną? Pozwalałeś się pieprzyć śmierciożercy – poinformował chłopaka sucho.

Harry przełknął ślinę i jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, ale wciąż nie wydostał się przez nie żaden dźwięk.

\- Powiedz coś! – warknął Severus, uderzając w blat biurka tak mocno, że kałamarz spadł na jego cholerny zielony dywan.

\- Kocham cię – odparł Harry, bo to pewnie miało jakiś sens w gryfońskim świecie.

\- Ludzie, którzy się kochają, nie usuwają dzieci, a przynajmniej mówią o ciąży tej drugiej stronie – poinformował go lodowatym tonem.

Harry objął swój brzuch niemal natychmiast, jakby chciał chronić cokolwiek znajdowało się w środku.

\- Mam siedemnaście lat – zaczął chłopak. – Nie wychowałbym go samemu – dodał, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

\- Nie byłbyś sam! – warknął Severus, tracąc cierpliwość.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć?! – krzyknął Harry i nagle było tak jak dawniej, gdy wrzeszczeli na siebie z rumieńcami na twarzach.

\- Gdybyś mi powiedział… - zaczął Severus, podnosząc się, bo cholerny Potter cofał się w stronę drzwi.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć?! – powtórzył chłopak. – Pieprzymy się! Tak to nazwałeś! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że chciałbyś ze mną dziecka?! – krzyczał, ale w jego tonie było coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? – spytał Severus, gdy w końcu podszedł do niego na tyle blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami.

Chłopak wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego. Nazwałby go przerażonym, gdyby nie sądził, że Gryfoni są pozbawieni tej tak ważnej emocji. Harry jednak drżał i może nie chodziło jedynie o to, że był wściekły. W zasadzie jego oczy nie rzucały gromów jak zawsze.

\- Jesteśmy razem od tygodni – powiedział z niedowierzaniem, bo nadal to do niego nie docierało.

Usta Harry'ego rozchyliły się lekko, wilgotne i miękkie. I chłopak polizał dolną wargę, a potem przygryzł ją, pochodząc bliżej.

\- Jesteśmy razem – powtórzył po nim Potter, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – I będziemy mieli dziecko – dodał, wpatrując się w niego, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś innej reakcji niż wcześniejszy gniew.

Severus wziął głębszy wdech i uśmiechnął się.


End file.
